Last Battle
by Rayne0722
Summary: Oneshot. Kagome and Inuyasha are going back to her time, however they don't get very far when a demon attacks them. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH read and review


_A/N: Okay so I was in a weird mood when I wrote this, not depressed, or mad, just a weird mood. Actually, you could almost put this story with any anime, or fantasy based fiction couple and it would still work. It was originally a side story for my book that I am writing with the two main characters as the people in the story. However, I changed a name and some words here and there and made it a really short, angsty, romance for Kagome and Inuyasha fans. Well read and review okay! Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome... _

_

* * *

_

_**One-Shot:**_

_** Last Battle**_

_**By Rayne0722 **_

She watched as he pulled out his sword in order to defend her from the demon that threatened her life as well as his own. It was a cold night, a rainy one, and the moon nowhere to be seen as it was hidden behind the many storm clouds.. The demon was huge and much powerful then your average run of the mill enemy.

"You don't have to do this!" She yelled to him and watched as he smirked.

"Don't worry I can handle it." He replied calmly.

However, she knew he was in no condition to fight. He was still injured from the last time this demon had confronted them and he had lost. With their friends no where in sight to help she knew that they either had to fight or run, and running was looking pretty tempting at the moment, for what this demon had in strength he lacked in speed and they could easily out run it and get to safety. Nevertheless, he refused to back down, and she wished at that moment that his ego were not as big as it was. The rain began to descend from the heavens at an alarming speed making it seem like they were floating in a world of white. Then the thunder started and she watched as lightening streaked across the sky giving this already horrific scene an even more gruesome outlook. She watched with some trouble as the battle began with him striking the demon in the arm with his sword, she listened as it cried out in anguish making her have to cover her ears in order to stop the pain she felt going through them. It all seemed to be going well he went at the demon a few more times hitting with almost perfect precision, but she knew he was exhausted and wouldn't be able to execute any of his more destructive tactics. Then she watched her mouth wide open as the large claw of the demon came down and hit him in the shoulder. She heard the sickening crack of bone at the impact and knew his left arm was now completely useless, nonetheless, he continued to wage war aginst the demon who now had a very large upper hand on them. She had had enough of this and ran to his side, or at least as close to his side as he would allow.

"Please, don't do this, we can run and be safe it's only a few feet from here!" She cried out to her seemingly un-frightened protector.

He shook his head in a fashion that told her _I would never run from the likes of this scumbag_ and she knew it was useless to even try and get him to give up the fight and walk away with less damage then he was going to have. She knew he was doing it for her. Because even if they were close to their freedom, their safety. There was always that chance, that small chance they would not make it. Besides, he had promised to protect her for now and always. What's more was that even though he wasn't the warmest person in the world he never went back on his promises and that as one of the things she loved about him. Consequently, she shut her mouth and watched in self-anguish as the one man she truly loved fought to protect her with every ounce of his spirit.

The fight raged on, he hitting it one-handedly with his large sword, and the demon attempting to hit him as he dodged attack after attack. However, she saw it, and he felt it as the last of his energy was taken away from him. However, with one last blow to the demon it went down. And he spun around to face her with a smirk showing her he did it just as he said he would. However in those moments they didn't expect the demon to deliver one final blow. While falling to the ground it lifted it's clawed hand and swiped at his abdomen hitting directly in the middle and leaving a gaping whole from his chest to his stomach.

"No!" She screamed as she watch him fall to his knees.

She was by his side in seconds catching him in her arms before he fell to the ground. He dropped his sword without realizing it and as she laid his head down in her lap he had to fight just to keep his eyes open. He looked at her though with a smile still on his face, and she knew these were their last moments together.

"Inu…Inuyasha." She spoke quietly as he brought his hand up to her face and touched her cheek.

It was cold, and she knew he only had a few moments left in this world. He had died in order to save her, which was something she could never repay him for and she knew it. The tears ran from her eyes as she looked down to him, and felt her world shattering around her.

"I'm…sorry." He said spitting up blood as he did so.

She shook her head no, letting him know he had nothing to be sorry for.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he said and she watched as his eyes closed and the last of life drained from his body.

* * *

_A/N: Wow I killed Inuyasha…wow…wow…wow…okay anyways you see I am not one to kill off characters very often, I read many where Kagome has died, or they end up being ripped apart or something angsty because damnit angst kicks ass. The darkness and sadness just make me laugh evilly with merriment and pleasure. Yea I am sick I like to see people suffer, well that is what you get from a nut case like me. Anyways you read it so the only logical thing to do now is review it right? And maybe you don't like it because I killed off the main character of the whole anime, well review and yell at me, tell me I suck that I ruined your world and your fantasies…I don't care just review already._


End file.
